Crystal Heart
by ShyomingMinor
Summary: Sanzo Party take care and protect a (sailor moon crystal) 10 yrs. old girl Rini Tsukino for Dark kindom because Sanzo Party promise to Sailor Pluto they will. One of Sanzo Party close to Rini is Sanzo. (Rate T warning Sanzo can be so crumpy and he curse little bite.)


Author note: This is my first Fanfiction crossover story please take easy on me okay and I don't own Sailor moon Crystal and Saiyuki characters.

* * *

Crystal Heart Chapter 1

One chilly breeze groom morning at Sanzo and Goku place in the living room a (sailor moon Crystal)10yrs. old girl Rini Tsukino slow open her eyes with tears saw mini size white dragon Hakuryuu lick on her face make her giggle and she wipe the tear out her eyes and she get off the couch and she follow mini size white dragon to the kitchen and she walk to the kitchen saw Sanzo Party sit at the table and then Sanzo Party look around saw her stand there and one of Sanzo Party say something to her is Goku.

Son Goku saying:"You wake up finally we can eat now." Sanzo hear Goku say something stupid to rini and he pull out paper fan and he hit paper fan on back Goku look at Rin and he tell her. Sha Gojyo:"I am sorry monkey say something stupid and how you sleep Pretty thing if you not mind I call you that." Rini hear Gojyo say that and she kindly smile little bite and then she hear someone who say morning to her is Hakkai. Cho Hakkai:"Morning Rini." *with kind smile* Rini saw Hakkai smile and then mini size white dragon fly to her and lick on her face make her giggle more and Sanzo Party saw her giggle and Sanzo look at her and she remind him of his younger self little bite and then he tell her something. Genjo Sanzo saying:"I bet you are hungry and sit by me little one I bark worst my bite." Rini hear Sanzo say that and she blush little and smile more and she to the the table and she sit by Sanzo and she eat breakfast. Few minute late Rini finish eat breakfast and she stare at the window look at the dark cloud and she notices go to rain and she notice Hakkai look sad and also she notice Sanzo get more crumpy but she has a idea and she tell Sanzo Party something. Rini Tsukino saying:" Hey I be back before rain I promise." Sanzo Party hear Rini say that and Sanzo tell her. Genjo Sanzo:" Okay little one be back before rain if not we go look for you." Rini hear Sanzo saw that and she give him a hug and then she stand up and she walk out the kitchen . Three hour late at the band build have a special roses and flowers not to far Sanzo and Goku place , in the band build with special roses and flowers , Rini finish up make flower crowns for Sanzo Party and then she stand up and she turn around saw Nephrite and Zoisite stand front her and Nephrite tell her. Nephrite saying:"Brat we finally find you." Meanwhile at Sanzo and Goku place in the living room Sanzo Party wait Rini come back but they stare at the window and saw start raining and they start worried and they decide go look for her. Meanwhile at the band build with special roses and flowers Rini injury protect mini size white dragon and Nephrite & Zoisite almost come close to her but a bullet almost hit them but they dodge it and they turn away and they saw Sanzo Party stand there and they almost attack Sanzo but Rini transform to sailor chibi moon and she use tiara to attack Nephrite and Zoisite and she say. Rini Tsukino saying:" moon tiara boomerang. " Nephrite and Zoisite saw that and they dodge her moon tiara and her moon tiara come back to her and they saw that and they disappear and then she saw that and she almost fall on the ground but one of Sanzo Party catch her is Sanzo and Sanzo saw her injury and he call Hakkai and Hakkai come over and saw her injury and then Hakkai heal Rini left arm and right leg and few minute late Hakkai done heal her and then Sanzo turn around back her and he tell her. Genjo Sanzo saying:" Little one get on my back." Rini listen to Sanzo and she get on his back and then they leave the band build with special roses and flowers go back to Sanzo and Goku place and they walking and talking to each other while Rini ride on Sanzo back and Hakkai tell Sanzo . Cho Hakkai saying:" Huh Sanzo you great daddy figure to Rini." Sanzo hear Hakkai say that and he blush but he slight smile on his face because he know Hakkai is right about that he be a great daddy figure to rini and he care about her alot his own way.


End file.
